lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Snowglow Wood
Snowglow Wood, commonly called Glowing Fir Wood, is a variant of wood that was introduced during ROBLOX's "Winter Games 2017" Event and was removed after the event concluded. It was then added back to the memorial for Ticktatwert, inside the River Tunnel. This wood type is mostly used for selling or trading among players or filling blueprints due to its unique color and difficulty to get. Snowglow Wood has a neon yellow texture for its bark. On the inside, it has a smooth yellow plastic texture. The leaves are yellowish and are quite large when the tree has matured. The leaves are made up of a slate material, instead of the regular grass material. Its logs glow similarly to the Cavecrawler Wood and Sinister Wood, but the glowing attribute does not apply to the plank texture. The Snowglow tree's growth pattern is very similar to the Cherry Tree's growth pattern. It also has the shape of an Elm Wood tree. The wood itself is relatively easy to cut, with most logs needing about 3 chops using a Rukiryaxe. The logs are roughly uniform in size and do not possess any significant variation, similar to the Elm Wood tree. The planks are the same color as the box of the Wobblebobble and the boxed version of the Basic Hatchet. It does not glow like its log form, however. Snowglow trees were located in the Taiga, and could easily be cut with any Axe. Players did not have to bring dynamite to the Taiga, as the entrance to the Taiga had been temporarily opened for the event by the Taiga Scaffold to "block" any rocks produced by Snow Cave. However, since they were added back for the memorial for Ticktatwert (located in the River Tunnel), this wood can be harvested again. But, since there are no nearby ways to easily access the River Tunnel with a vehicle, along with the fact that if you place the wood in a truck then the truck is rendered immobile, it does not seem possible to carry bulk loads of Snowglow Wood from the River Tunnel. One way to obtain the wood would be to lower the Bridge with the Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye and putting the tree right in the water wall in the Bridge hole, then waiting for the Bridge to come up and drop the tree onto it. This is a very difficult and expensive method, however. Players can also carry these logs out one-by-one by grabbing onto a log and jumping out of their vehicle while it is underwater, which will usually catapult them into the air and with the wood in hand if they are lucky. When a piece of Snowglow Wood was deposited and processed at the Winter Cabin, it converts it into a piece of Firewood that spawns at the top of the chimney and drops to the bottom of the fireplace. Firewood is a tiny log strip that emits fire particles and is not intractable (which means that Sawmills, Chop Saws, and Axes will have no effect on these) but can be moved using a log and dynamite. It has the normal plank texture and is a lighter shade of yellow than the regular plank version of Snowglow Wood. They never despawn, so in a public server that has been up for a while, there tend to be tons of Firewood located all over the floor inside of the cabin's interior and the cabin's porch from all the Snowglow Wood processed on that server. During the event, a glitch occurred that if the cabin was already filled, there was a chance that with only one piece a player could obtain the badge and the Skiipack. Also, when a player dropped off the Snowglow Wood at the Snowglow Bin, it will not process, and the meter will not move up. There was no known way to fix it until the end of the event. On March 8, 2017, a glitch occurred which caused the wood to return, along with setting everyone's saved money to $20,000,000. This issue was repaired and saves were set to how they were prior to the glitch. Entrance_to_snowglow.png|Entrance to the Snowglow Wood after the event ended (River Tunnel). DeadSnowglow.png|A dead Snowglow log FireWood.png|Firewood Category:Taiga Category:Rare Items Category:Neon Category:Winter Games 2017